


Timekeeping

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ??? That's a new one, Hand Kisses, I Tried, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Paperwork, Rin gets a mention, Watch Kisses, hand holding, kindof, short fic, the lil shit, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: "Dear, your watch isn't set right..." He said softly, half just mumbling to himself.





	Timekeeping

Yukio rapped on the dark wood door of the Director's office, then stood back a few paces. As he was adjusting his glasses, he heard the familiar singsong call from inside, quiet and somewhat muffled from behind the door.   
  
"Come in...!~"   
  
With something of a sigh, he turned the ornate handle and pushed the door open (had it always been so heavy? Maybe it was just because he was tired...), and stepped inside. He let the door fall shut behind him with a dull thud as he strode over to the desk.   
  
"Good morning." He said, nonchalant, straightening his glasses again. There must have been something wrong with the grip on this pair, they kept slipping...   
  
"Good morning to you too, my dear." Mephisto replied with a smile, leaning forward on the desk slightly with one hand under his chin. "What brings you here at this hour?"   
  
"Ah, right." Yukio opened up the pink -he'd been given it by Mephisto for this task- file he'd been carrying under his arm, flicking through it idly to quickly ensure everything was in order before holding it out to the other. "The paperwork you wanted." He explained simply.  
  
There had been a sizable amount of forms to fill in, but he'd managed to finish them all by staying up a couple extra hours. Better to have gotten it well out of the way quickly, before another task inevitably demanded his attention.   
  
"Ah, you got it finished early!" Mephisto smiled, clasping his hands in front of him. "That's just _wonderful,_ thank you."   
  
The demon reached out and took the file from him, skimming over it briefly for himself. He looked up with a fanged grin.   
  
"It looks as though everything is in order. Thank you again for getting that out of the way for me~"   
  
His smile dropped slightly as he caught sight of Yukio's watch, wrist exposed from how the sleeve of his coat rode up when he leant on the desk. Just as Yukio went to stand up straight and leave, Mephisto caught him by the hand, tutting softly.   
  
"Dear, your watch isn't set right..." He said softly, half just mumbling to himself.

  
"It's not?" Yukio raised an eyebrow. He could've sworn he'd set it right, but then again, he had asked _Rin_ for the time. He probably told him the wrong time to mess with him. He sighed "I guess I'll fix it later..."   
  
He went to leave, but Mephisto never let go of his hand, he frowned slightly and was about to object to the demon keeping him there, but the other started talking before he could.   
  
"No, knowing that's wrong is going to annoy me all _day_ if I don't fix it." He frowned, green eyes narrowing slightly at the timepiece as if it had insulted him personally.   
  
Yukio found himself pulled forward slightly to lean over the desk, glasses slipping halfway down his nose from the sudden movement and his free hand resting on the wood to balance himself. Mephisto had half stood from his seat, leaning across the desk a bit for convenience.   
  
"Allow me..." He purred.   
  
Yukio couldn't help but blush when he found his hand so close to the director's face, then just that little bit closer. For a second he thought he was kissing the back of his hand, but didn't feel the contact of his lips there. Instead, he realised as Mephisto pulled away that he'd in fact pressed a short kiss to the glassy face of his watch.   
  
"There!~" Mephisto said cheerfully, releasing the hold on his hand. "11 hours, 47 minutes and 8 seconds, on the dot!"   
  
Yukio chuckled slightly, looking at his watch. Aside from the seconds that had passed since his claim, the rest of the time he'd stated held true. It was later than he'd thought...   
  
"That's pretty precise." He commented, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Well, I _am_ the King of Time, Yukio." Mephisto sat back with a smug look. "What did you expect?"   
  
"That's fair enough." Yukio said, smiling. For just a moment, he'd forgotten the man's role. "Thanks."   
  
"Not a problem." The demon assured as Yukio turned to leave.   
  
He watched as he left, quite proud that he still remembered how to do that little party trick. It was harder than it looked. Just as the exorcist opened the office door he made one last comment, before he left.   
  
"Enjoy the rest of your night, dear.~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much to my friends on the Blue Exorcist discord who encouraged me to write this! 
> 
> It's based off of a silly headcanon of mine that Mephisto can kiss timepieces, particularly watches to set them to the right time.


End file.
